Power Rangers Coaster Force: Lost in the Midnight Mansion
'Power Rangers Coaster Force: Lost in the Midnight Mansion '''is a Nickelodeon Original Movie that also serves as the Halloween Special for Power Rangers Coaster Force. It is primarily based off an arc in ''Himitsuranger about the Seven Spears, which are based off the 7 roller coasters named Goliath in the world. Interestingly, the name of the film comes from a Six Flags New England haunt. It features the sole appearances of Coaster Force Megazord combinations Draco Axcelsor, Double Draco, Mach X4, as well as Whale Megazord and the combinations Storm Chaser, Mach X4, Double Draco, Furry, and Coaster Force Hyperzord. It features the last appearance of the Dreadnoughts. Plot Polly Nomial has returned from the dead and taken control of the abandoned Mercer Mansion. When the Coaster Force Rangers investigate the house, things begin to stir. Will they be able to escape, or will they too disappear into the walls of the Midnight Mansion? Cast Rangers * Teddy Winslow (CF Red) * Mel/Millennium Force (CF Blue) * Zoe Pratt-Fiona/Furry 325 (CF Green) * Seamus Decker (CF Yellow) * Peter Ishitori (CF Orange/White Whale) * Stella/Steel Force (CF Crimson) * Takshiel/Excalibur (CF Navy) * Reid McGowan-White Dino Thunder Ranger (suit), Serpent (suit) Caretakers * Polly Nomial * Nathen Kress-Mega Slayer, Titan (voice) ** Colin Ford-Wallaby (voice) ** Adison Riecke-Serpent (voice) ** Jacqueline Scislowski-Scorcher (voice) ** Kira Kosarin-L'attice (voice) ** Jace Norman-Silver-Bat (voice) ** Jasmeet Baduwalia-Tanker (voice) Coaster Powers Firehawk: Coaster Train (wing), X-Blade (Fire break), Firehawk Zord, Drive Tire, Biometric Armor Millennium Force: Ignition (default), Electro break, Dolphin Zord, Techno Armor, Transformation Jet Blade, Light Cycle Zord Furry 325: Ignition (default), Sting Blade (Furry Sting Strike), Python Zord, Drachen Fyre Zord, Exoskeleton Railbalzer: Coaster Train (Mono-cast), Storm Shaft (Cyclone Clash), Coaster Train (Whale Cannon-White Whale) Whale Zord, Storm Zord, Storm Shaft (Cockpit Control) Ghost Rider: Coaster Train (GCI), Engine Rifle (twin volley), Pig Skin Armor, Accelerator Zord Steel Force: Ignition, Phantom Bow, Dragon Zord, Phantom Armor Excalibur: Ignition, Engine Rifle (twin volley), Mach Zord, Mystico Armor, Transformation Jet Blade Errors to be added Notes * The Whale Cannon is a redo of the Whale Change Gun from Zyuohger, ''now painted White and Orange ** This was used to make up for using the Megazord fight that killed Polly in the previous episode * This is the first Halloween Special to air as a movie, thus not counted in the total number of episodes * The reference to Mach X4 is ironic as Kamran Lucas, who would portray Borris/Behemoth Loop in the next season, was apart of that show's cast. * Seven of the Galaxy Squad Rangers' actors voiced the Caretakers ** Two of them (Colin and Kira) previously cameoed in Daydream, pt 1 ** Nathen Kress also voiced the final form, Mega Slayer * The White Dino Thunder Ranger was not capable of speech * The Caretakers are based off the 7 roller coasters named Goliath ** The first being the Givonola Hyper at Magic Mountain (the other being called Titan at Over Texas) ** The second being the Intimin Hyper at Walibi Holland, a former Six Flags park (it was originally painted Green, like a serpent, as It's name states) ** The third being being a Vekoma Giant Inverted Boomarang Deja Vu at Six Flags New England that was relocated there from Magic Mountain (Strike comes from how it's drop works) ** Fourth is a B&M Hyper at Six Flags Over Georgia (Scorcher is a reference to Georgia Scorcher, another coaster at the park) ** Fifth is a B&M Mega Coaster at La Ronde, which is owned by Six Flags (It's name is French, as La Ronde is in Quebec) ** Sixth was known as Gambit in Japan, Batman as Six Flags New Orleans, and Goliath at Fiesta Texas (Silver-Bat being a reference to Batman) ** The Final is the RMC Steel Coaster at Six Flags Great America. It's the only one's whose doesn't really fit as it looks like a tank See Also * Block 31: Seven Spears of a Different Color-Sentai Counterpart (fight footage and story) * Block 32: Magi, Maggi, Magivo!-Sentai Counterpart (Titan's death) * Block 33: Broads of Lanta-Sentai Counterpart (Scorcher's Death) * Block 34: Ednor L'Attaques-Sentai Counterpart (fight footage) * Block 35: Death of the Dark Knight-Sentai Counterpart (fight footage and story) * Block 36: Rocky Mountain Duel-Sentai Counterpart (Megazord fight footage) from ''Himitsuranger * Block 37: Seven Spears, One Soul-Sentai Counterpart (Megazord fight and story) * Ep. 28: The Space Pirates Return-Sentai Counterpart (Whale Cannon debut) from Zyuohger * "Trapped in the Midnight Mansion" by Dr. Gigglez (Inspiration) Category:Movies Category:PR Movies Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Nickelodeon Original Movies Category:Halloween Specials